


Lilithmon's Affection

by Damien_Kova



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lilithmon has some fun with her tamer, Ami in public.





	Lilithmon's Affection

With the combination of the digital and human worlds, new life began to breathe in the space that was now considered reality for everyone. No one seemed to mind all that much, though, as it lead to new relationships being forged, new friendships being formed, and --for some-- new chances at love happening around them. That was the case for Lilithmon, who couldn’t help but smile widely as she walked down the streets of Akihabara and looked for her tamer, Ami Aiba. “I wonder where she could be…” The digimon succubus growls quietly to herself in disappointment when she wasn't able to find her target until she turned the corner, gasping happily as she saw the redheaded and cheerful girl rushing down the street like she was in a hurry. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you!~” The purple-haired demoness’s voice became a bit tempting and seductive as she kept her eyes locked on the yellow-clad girl.

 

However, the young redhead’s first thought was to come to a dead stop and book it in the other direction to make sure she could finish the task that was given to her, knowing that things would only get out of hand if Lilithmon had joined her. Unfortunately, the possibility of that happening quickly vanished as she found herself backed against a wooden fence, Lilithmon standing right in front of her with those massive breasts swaying like they were trying to jump out of the woman’s outfit. “H-Hey… What are you doi-” Before she could even finish her question, the girl’s green-ish eyes widened when she felt the digimon’s lips press against her own, capturing them in a gentle and surprisingly passionate kiss. Though, that didn’t come to as much as a surprise as what she noticed next, finding herself down on her rear end with her skirt no longer actually covering her underwear. “You’re not usually this affectionate…” Only inches away from her face, Ami could clearly see the cock that was threatening to pinch a tent in robes Lilithmon wore, a deep red blush starting to form on the girl’s cheeks. “Um…”  
  
Without saying a word to her tamer, the more developed woman smirked and brought a hand down to expose the rigid member and let Ami get a clear view of it dangling in her face. “It’s exactly what you think it is. And I’m going to use it to show you just...how…” Before finishing her sentence, the busty demoness pushed her hips forward and shoved her thick cock right past the redhead’s lips, gasping happily at the warm and perfect feeling of a soft tongue pressing against the underside of her shaft. “...Much… I want you.~” A soft chuckle left the woman’s lips as she put her hand on the top of the yellow-clad girl’s head, slowly pumping her hips back and forth but making sure it was clear that she was the one in charge of what was going on. The soft feeling of the young girl’s lips around her cock combined with the welcoming feeling of the green-eyed girl’s tongue dancing around her shaft felt heavenly, especially with the knowledge that she was finally able to do what she had been desiring to do with the girl for what felt like forever now.   
  
Of course, Ami didn’t have much of a say in what was happening, though she quickly learned to not mind that fact. The feeling of Lilithmon’s shaft pumping back and forth into her mouth at a quickening pace only made the girl accept what was happening and actually choose to put effort into it. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was bound to happen eventually, especially with their two worlds coming together, but that didn’t stop her from closing her eyes and coiling her tongue around the woman’s length the best she could. With the hand on the top of her head, the redhead would never be able to actually take things at her own pace, but the least she could do for her digimon was her best, after all. The young girl didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the more developed woman’s waist and pull her tighter against her, using the wall behind her to her advantage.   
  
A blissful and elegant gasp left the digimon’s lips as she started to feel the pleasure building in her body, bubbling up higher and faster like it was going to overflow. And all she could do to help prevent it from happening too soon was to bite her lower lip and throw her head back, her hair now no longer covering her eyes and giving her a chance to hear the murmurs of people gathering around them and staying to watch the sexual event unfold. However, being able to hear those around the pair talk about them only made her pleasure and lust for the redhead spike. Lilithmon moaned happily into the air, tightening her hold on the top of Ami’s head before yanking the girl to the base of her cock, screaming in pure ecstasy as everything crashed down on her.   
  
Ami gasped as rope after rope of thick cum entered her mouth and splashed against the roof of it, the blush that she wore only getting worse as she felt that her digimon wasn’t going to pull away, leaving her the only option of swallowing it down. Opening her green eyes, the girl tried one final attempt with a pleading look to prevent that from happening. Unfortunately, she was instead forced to take the cock deeper into her throat and force a small amount if it down her gullet already. The redhead quickly closed her eyes and swallowed over and over again until the purple-haired woman’s spunk was down her throat and resting in her stomach, the taste and feeling being surprisingly comforting and slightly addictive as she was finally given the chance to breathe and speak once again. “Lilithmon… What’s gotten into you?! I mean, you know me better than most, but that doesn’t mean you can just-”   
  
Lilithmon only chuckled and bent over to grab onto the girl’s wrist, yanking her in the air a moment later and using the wall to lean on while she positioned her and Ami into a standing full nelson position. “I think it does mean I can do something like this with you, Ami. And it excites me just thinking about it.~” A bright smile came to the purple-haired woman’s face as she brought a hand down to shift the redhead’s underwear just enough to the side to expose the girl’s pussy, happy to turn her from side to side and show off to the crowd in front of them. “I just couldn’t wait any longer!~” Without hesitation and almost as if on beat with some pacing in her head, the demoness pushed her hips upward at the same time as she lowered Ami down, impaling her tamer on her massive cock and relishing in the scream of pure emotion that left the girl. Whether it was pain, pleasure, or something in between, it didn’t matter to the more developed of the two, just happily leaning the young girl against her breasts to give her a bit of comfort as things were only just getting started.   
  
Before she could even say or do anything, Ami found herself bouncing up and down in the firm but gentle grip of her digimon, nothing but groans and soft moans leaving her as she was played with. Though, she couldn't deny that it felt incredible to be speared on a massive cock of someone that he had enjoyed spending so much time with. Something in her mind told her that this was something that she had herself wanted for awhile now but just never thought to bring up. Luckily, she didn’t have to do that anymore, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against Lilithmon’s breasts. The redhead’s moans began growing louder and louder the faster and deeper she was impaled on the purple-haired woman’s cock, a smile forming on her face all the same. Though, that smile soon turned into gritted teeth as the demoness started to pick up the pace of things, that pleasure starting to mix with the pain and intensity of the moment.   
  
The purple-haired woman smirked and started moving her tamer as quickly along her shaft as she could, making sure to pump her hips in with the redhead to make sure both of them were able to get as much pleasure as they possibly could out of this. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Ami? It feels wonderful having your pussy greedily cling to my cock. It’s almost like you’ve wanted this for a long time and just don’t want to admit it.~” The digimon bit her lower lip and let out a muffled but happy groan, throwing her head back against the solid fence behind her and starting to ignore the growing crowd. She was here for her own entertainment and fun, after all, not theirs. Though, Lilithmon didn’t mind being watched too much as she continued to fuck Ami as hard and fast as she could.   
  
Either fortunately or unfortunately for them both, the moment was cut perfectly and blissfully short as Ami came out of nowhere. A happy and elated gasp left the redhead as she bit her lip for a moment, just to open her mouth and scream out in pure bliss at the top of her lungs when everything came crashing down through her. The girl’s inner walls clamped down greedily around Lilthmon’s shaft as she continued to be fucked in the air, only causing her orgasm to grow more intense and even push her to a second and immediately more powerful one than the first. “Ah, fuck!~” Of course, with the feeling of the massive member still pumping in and out of her, the young girl’s mind started to cloud with lust, though she still remained coherent and alert.   
  
Lilithmon wasn’t able to hold herself together much longer after she had pushed her tamer to orgasm, the feeling of those sweet and inner walls tightening around her shaft being more than enough to push her over the edge over a second orgasm. A loud and happy moan left the woman’s lips as she came, rope after thick rope of spunk leaving the head of her cock and painting Ami’s walls white with her seed while also filling the young girl’s womb. No words left the digimon as she continued to fuck her tamer throughout the entirety of her orgasm, but the purple-haired woman was whimpering and whining happily from being able to creampie the young redhead she had cared so much about.   
  
However, neither of the two could really say much else as the crowd started to cheer for them, Lilithmon slowly sinking down the fence that she had been leaning on the entire time until her rear end was on the ground and the redhead was in her lap. The two simply basked in the wonderful afterglows of their orgasms, even when the purple-haired woman remained rigid and wanting inside of the young girl. Though, that didn’t stop them from sharing one soft kiss, and then another, and then a third, losing count after that and not caring until the crowd was gone and left them alone in public like this. Though, that didn’t bother the green-eyed girl as her legs were finally let go of and she was allowed to just rest in her digimon’s lap.   
  
“You… went through all the trouble of finding me…. Just do to this….?” Ami closed her eyes and took a heavy breath as she could feel the woman’s cock twitch inside of her, trying to compose herself.   
  
“Well, can you blame me? It’s me, after all. I’ve always wanted to do something like this. Now that I have the chance, you really think I’m not going to follow through? You’re too much.~”


End file.
